vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur Pendragon (Myth)
Summary Arthur Pendragon was the king of Camelot. His father was Uther Pendragon, he was raised by Sir Ector, and trained by the wizard Merlin. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, likely 9-B Name: Arthur Pendragon, "The Once and Future King" Origin: Arthurian Legend Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: King of England, Knight Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Weapon Mastery, Status Effect Inducement (Whoever looks at Excalibur is blinded with a light equivalent to 30 torches), Regeneration (Mid-Low, His wounds would heal and refuse to bleed no matter how deep they were as long as he had his scabbard), Invisibility with his cloak, Stealth Mastery (Disguises himself when meeting the King of Cornwall.), Homing Attack with his knife (When thrown, Carnwennan would always hit its target, even in the dark) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Street level (Shoved a spear through Mordred. Sent Sir Accolon flying backward three strides, or 2.79 meters. Wrestled Pellinore to the ground, who was described as being a man of might. Killed a Spanish giant by striking him on the back of the neck.), likely Wall level (With one blow he made Sir Accolon bleed from his ears, nose, and mouth, causes his sword to break as well. Wrestled with a giant. Crushed a gold chess peice in his hand to dust. Excalibur can cut through iron like wood and easily cut steel. Split a hag in two by throwing his knife at her. Cut Tribune Frollo's head in half while wearing a helmet.) Speed: Peak Human (Faster than Bedwyr who can kill faster than 3 warriors on the battlefield) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Street Class, likely Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level (Was hit in the head by a Spanish giant wielding an iron club, which weighs so much that 2 men could barely lift it, and was completely fine.), Excalibur's scabbard makes him hard to kill Stamina: Superhuman (Killed 940 men in one battle. Fought a dragon in a cave for a whole day) Range: Extended melee range with Excalibur and various other melee weapons. Standard Equipment: A golden helmet with a dragon on it, the shield Pridwen that has the virgin Mary on it, his ship, Excalibur (A highly durable sword that can cut through iron like wood), Rhongomyniad (A lance or a spear), his dagger Carnwennen, his magic scabbard, his father's helmet Goswhit, the sword Clarent, his byrnie Wigar, a triple-knotted club, his hunting dog Cavall, and his cloak of invisibility Intelligence: A gifted warrior with decades of experience (Killed 940 warriors in one battle. Killed 470 in one battle against the Saxons. Killed 40 knights and wounded 40 more). A brilliant strategist that lead him into defeating the Saxons, Picts, Scots, Irish, Icelanders, Orkney, Dacians, Norwegians, Aquitaines, Gauls and Goths. Weaknesses: His scabbard can be stolen from him, denying him the protection and regeneration it provides Others Notable Victories: The Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog (Monty Python) The Killer Rabbit's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Kings Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Knife Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Knights Category:Tier 9 Category:Heroes Category:Rulers